


Volleyball and Love {Kageyama Tobio x Reader}

by Fandomness_randommess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomness_randommess/pseuds/Fandomness_randommess
Summary: A year after your school's utter defeat at nationals, you attempt to repair not only yourself but your relationship with a certain black-haired setter.





	1. A Broken Heart and a Broken Knee

**Author's Note:**

> A troubling defeat leaves you in despair, not just mentally but physically as well.

_One more point..._

 

_One more point..._

 

_One more point!_

You let out a yell as you spiked the ball past the enemy team's middle blockers, the ball slamming against the opposite side of the net with a satisfying  _bam_ before rolling out of bounds.

The sound of your teammates cheering behind you made you smile, but the only one you really looked at was the setter who made your spike possible. Turning to the brown-haired girl you smiled.

"Good job Haru-chan!" You exclaimed, flashing her a warm smile.

The girl scoffed, but a pink blush coated her cheeks either way. "Says the girl who just scored the point,  _captain_." She teased poking the underlined number one on your jersey.

You laughed and rubbed the back of your neck nervously as your teammates came up and slapped your back.

Fully turning to them, you spread your arms out, a determined glint in your eyes. "Alright, team! Let's get keep racking up points until we win this set! We'll put Kitagawa Junior High on the national news!" You yelled above the cheering crowd.

The girls around you gave out exclamations and cheers.

Everything was perfect

 

 

at least... it was supposed to be...

 

 

 

* * *

nine months later

 

"Hey (Y/N)-chan, wait up!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed, her ponytail swishing back and forth. Turning back she waved to the third years who were walking in the opposite direction. "See you guys later!" She called back, gaining their responses.

You continued at a slow pace, knowing the girl would catch up to you.

"So," she started, slowing her job to a leisurely pace once she reached your side, "you ready for the first day at Karasuno?"

You chuckled. "Of course I am, what kind of question is that Haru-chan?" 

Haruka... your best friend since elementary school and team's amazing setter. She was the one person in your life that supported you more than you supported your other teammates. She was and would always be right beside you through thick and thin.

"Rather I should be asking why the hell you came to Karasuno. You could've easily gone to Aoba Johsai with your bro-"

"Uuuuugh don't even get me started on that idiot!" Haru exclaimed. "That's exactly why I came here! It's close to the house and not a powerhouse school, so the chances of anyone knowing my family's name is even less than anywhere else. Hmp." She explained, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. She turned her head away from you like a small child would, making you snicker.

"Not to piss you off more, but you looked a lot like your big brother there."

"Sh-shut up!"

The two of you fell into a soft conversation, your own voice becoming quieter the closer you got to Karasuno and as a result, met more students on the way. Clutching onto the strap of your backpack, you walked closer to Haru, your eyes darting every which way.

Noticing this, Haru patted your head gently. "Hey don't worry about it. Those bitches didn't come here, they went to Sejou to chase after my dumbass brother. You know that."

You sighed. "I know I know... it's still nerve-wracking to meet new people though. And you won't be in my class this year to keep me calm!" You whined, grabbing onto Haru's sleeve and shaking her.

The girl laughed as she attempted to shake your arm off. "And you said that on the first day of training last month and look at how well you and Aki-chan get along despite having such opposite personalities!"

You stopped and pouted at your friend as she continued without you. Raising a hand, she waved you off. "Go ahead and pout all you want, (Y/N)-chan."

Letting out a hugh of air, you ran up to keep up with her long strides and slowly increasing slope that lead to Karasuno's campus. Haru's eyes glanced at your knee in worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked. " I can always carry you you know."

Rolling your eyes you slapped her arm. "I'm not a toddler, jeez." Turning back forward and with a more determined stride you walked ahead of Haru. Haru sighed, knowing that you weren't mad at her, just mad at the situation.

She caught up to you quickly, which wasn't that hard, again the girl was 5"10', nearly 5"11' while you were at a measly 5"7' from junior high.

And sooner than you wanted, the two of you had to split paths.

"See you at lunch?" You asked as Haru made her way to class 1-4 as you stood at your classroom's doorway.

"Of course! I'll meet you here." She replied, waving back to you.

With a warm smile on your face, you walked through class 1-3's open doorway only to immediately stop. You eyes fell on a certain boy's visage and your whole body seemed to shut down. He may have aged and filled out his features a bit, but those dark blue eyes were as sharp as ever.

And before you knew it you were whispering his name.

 

 

 

 

"Kageyama Tobio"

 


	2. Past Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with Kageyama's sudden reappearance in your life while Kageyama tries to figure out what to say to you.

_"Don't you get it? I need to practice, practice, practice!"_

_"I know Tobio, but you're going to get hurt! Please listen to me!"_ _You exclaimed, grabbing onto the boy's arm to get him to face you._

_Suddenly, his arm was swinging out towards you. Before you knew it you landed on your butt, your cheek feeling numb._

_"I don't need you babying me! You don't know what's best for me! I do!"_   _He yelled at you, his eyes covered by those midnight locks you had associated with the boy you loved._

_"Tobio..." You whispered, reaching a hand out to him. But once again, he slapped it away, making tears erupt in your eyes._

_No words were spoken as you ran out of the gym that night, wet and salty tears streaming down both of your faces._

* * *

 

 

 

It had been three weeks and you had successfully avoided Kageyama. You don't even think he knew you were there. Since the first day of school, he was so focused and distant from the class. Like there was some goal just out of his reach. But the past couple days...he looked much happier. As if he had actually reached that goal.

Haru had recognized something was wrong with you on the first day at lunch, your teammates soon seeing something was wrong as well. But after seeing him so content... you finally let your worries go... as much as you could.

 

You let out a tired sigh as you walked down the empty halls of Karasuno. School had ended nearly an hour ago, but you were having more trouble than usual with math so you decided to pay a visit to your teacher, which resulted in more confusion on your part.

"Maybe I can ask Hikari-senpai for help. She's smart about this stuff." You muttered to yourself as you walked past a gym that was filled the sounds of shoes squeaking and balls hitting the ground.

Suddenly a volleyball came to a stop right in front of you, making you halt in your tracks.

"Oh, sorry about that. Can you pass it back?" A familiar voice called out to you.

Your eyes widened and your breathing came to a stop. Slowly, you lifted your head, your eyes meeting the dark blue hues you used to know so well. It felt like the two of you stood there for hours, unsure of what to say to each other. Finally, he broke the ice.

"(L/N)-sa-ah, HEY wait!" He called after you, stumbling out of the gym towards your receding figure.

Without hearing him out, you ran. You continued to run...

 

and run

 

 

and run

 

 

 

and

 

 

 

run...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"(Y/N)-chan, please come out." A muffled voice called through your door.

You moaned through the blanket in response, burying deeper in the pile of fabric.

"Please?"

Not answering, you slowly stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, you came face to face with Hikari Mei, a third-year setter who attended Shiratorizawa high. Usually, she stayed in the dorms at the academy, but since it was Friday night, she came back to the team's townhouse with Nakayama Aki, the team's official first-year libero.

Hikari was like a big sister for everyone on the team, even the other third years. She was not only intuned with all of her teammates' emotions, but also knew how to help them with their problem. You never had any siblings in your life or anyone like cousins, so Hikari's attention and care was a new and...nice experience for you. Especially in these type of situations.

Hikari tilted her head as she looked at your tear stained face. Her expression wasn't sad but it looked as if... she expected this to happen.

"Wanna come downstairs and talk about it? Everyone else went to the bathhouse down the road."

Slowly, you nodded and followed the white-haired girl down to the living room of the townhouse, which acted as a huge apartment for the entirety of the girls' national under 18 team of Miyagi prefecture. It was more high and long than actually wide, and the rooms were quite small other than the odd conference room filled with tatami mats used as a sleeping space for other teams that came for practice matches or week-long training camps... or a drinking room when the coach had friends over.

Sitting down on the couch, Hikari motioned for you to sit across from her. After a minute of sitting in silence, she nudged your foot with hers.

"So... what happened? I know it's nothing with Haru-chan cause she isn't mad or moody. So it's something that happened with you. A classmate? Teacher? School work in general?"She asked. You flinched as she hit the nail on the coffin from only watching her underclassmen's interactions.

Bringing your knees to your chest and hugging them close to you, your eyes shifted to the floor. "Its... a classmate."

"And what is it that they're doing?" She asked. The question seemed innocent enough but you knew the tone underneath it meant she would not hesitate to throw a punch at anyone who was hurting you.

You shook your head. "They're not really doing anything... it's just...." You trailed off, unsure of how to explain the situation to your upperclassman. Letting out a heavy sigh, you turned to Hikari. "It's an old classmate from middle school. We were really close... like really close until third year. He got... so obsessed and stressed about volleyball and changed into a completely different person."

Hikari's eyes softened, worry glistening in her eyes. "When I tried to confront him about it, we got into a fight. He hit me, by accident of course, but it was enough to rupture our relationship.

"Turns out he goes to Karasuno and despite being in the same class, he just saw me today and... I don't know what to do now..."

Hikari hummed in thought. "Well... how did he react to seeing you?"

"I don't know... we just kinda stared at each other and then he said my name...  and then I ran..."

Hikari chuckled, making you look back up. "I think the two of you are gonna have to talk it out. Do _you_ want to fix your friendship?"

Without skipping a beat you replied. "Of course I do! We were as close as Haru-chan and I are! We even knew each other back in elementary school. Our fight actually made me almost quit volleyball cause each time I played... I just thought of him..."

Hikari gazed at you with a loving gaze. "What's his name?"

"....Kageyama Tobio."

 

Suddenly there was a low  _thud_ , making both you and Hikari turn to the doorway that lead to the hallway. Haru stood there, wet hair flat against her head and a towel around her neck. The shoes she was carrying were scattered by her feet. Her mouth slightly open as if she was about to say something.

With a dead look in her eyes, she asked,

"Tobio- _chan_ goes to Karasuno?"


	3. Kageyama's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {This is probs OOC but oh well}
> 
> Kageyama gets some advice from his senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey burned my face while cooking and im big mad at myself for being big dumb

Kageyama let out a sigh as he let his head fall forward. Although it was only morning practice, the ravenette felt drained of all energy. He had a strong feeling it was because of you.

_"No, I know it's because of her. I can't believe she came HERE. She could've easily gone to Shiratorizawa with her smarts and athletic ability. Even after the accid-"_

"Hey, Kageyama are you okay?" Suga asked, sitting down next to the setter. "You were off all practice. Is something wrong? You're still not caught up on that whole ace thing, are you?"

Kageyama was quick to shake his head. "No, that's not it. It's just..." The boy pouted, leaning his chin in his hand as he thought. "I messed up a friendship with someone back in junior high and I just saw her again yesterday. She ran off before I could say anything though."

"She?" Suga asked, tilting his head in confusion. After all, Kageyama could barely interact with the boys on the team, to interact with a girl was a whole other level of talent.

Before Kageyama could explain, the morning bell went off, signaling that class was starting in ten minutes, making him flinch. 

"Shit, we're gonna be late for class. See you at afternoon practice senpai." Kageyama said quickly as he ran out of the gym while Suga watched his retreating figure with confusion."

  **\--**

What Kageyama wasn't expecting was to see you in his classroom when he arrived right when the bell went off. You were seat near the back right next to the window, so you could look out and daydream all you wanted without being easily spotted by the teacher. As if you could sense he was there, you turned your head to the door. Your cheeks were quick to turn a bright pink and you turned your eyes to your desk, hands between your thighs as they rubbed together nervously.

Kageyama tilted his head as he took in your form. You had definitely grown since junior high. While your height hadn't changed much, the other features of your body filled out much more. Your face was slimmer and your arms looked much more toned. He could imagine that your legs were also more muscular, but he couldn't see the muscles as you wore tights despite the nice weather outside.

He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts as his teacher asked him to sit down, making his classmates snicker at him. All throughout class, Kageyama couldn't focus. His thoughts always went back to you even though you weren't in his line of site.

_"How did I not notice her before? She was right there in front of me!"_

Before he knew it the lunch bell went off and everyone became much more relaxed. Immediately, he stood up and turned to your seat, only to see you running out the door. 

 _"Shit!"_ He thought to himself as he chased you out into the hall, only to see you already turning around the corner, your hair fluttering behind you.  _"How is she so fast?"_  

Running after you, he attempted to catch up to your quick steps, muttering sorry to people as he shoved past them. As he turned to an outside corridor, he was met with...

 

nothing.

 

No one was in or around where he was. Letting out a low sigh, he leaned against the railing and ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell am I supposed to do if she keeps running from me?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a milk carton was being shoved in front of him. Following the arm of its owner, his blue hues met your (e/c) eyes. You held a juice carton in your other hand, your cheeks red and eyes glossy. Looking at you up close was a lot more.... different than from afar...

_"She looks so... different."_

When Kageyama didn't take the carton immediately, your eyes glanced up towards him. Shaking the milk carton, you urged him to take it. Once he did, you walked over to the other fence and sat on top of the railing, swinging your legs back and forth as you poked a hole with the straw and began to drink your juice. Kageyama followed your lead with his milk and the two of you sat in silence.

"Do you remember this?" You asked suddenly, making Kageyama look up. "We used to always have lunch together. I would have my juice and you'd have your milk..." You chuckled sadly. "I still don't know why you like that stuff. It's so gross."

Kageyama pouted. "As if! Milk is good! A-and not just because of the taste, but fo-for your bones too and- why are you laughing?!" Kageyama exclaimed, his eyes landing on your shaking form. You had one hand on the pole to keep yourself steady as the other squeezed the juice box, some of the juice squirting out onto the pavement.

Wiping tears from your eyes, you explained, "I just missed this is all. You were my best friend after all. Minus Haru-chan of course."

Kageyama nodded silently, remembering the fight the two of you had. How he hit you... your tears... the way you ran out of the gym... and how you never looked at him after that...

Opening his mouth, Kageyama attempted to form the words he wanted to say, but nothing other than a choked syllable came out of his mouth. Before he could compose himself, the bell went off, marking the end of lunch. Jumping off the railing, you tossed your juice box into a nearby trash can and started walking back inside.

"We should get back to class." You said before jogging back inside. All Kageyama could do was watch your retreating figure with sad eyes.

**\--**

If anything he was worse than that morning. His tosses were higher than usual, his receives would go over the net, and his serves were not landing  _in the court_. It didn't do well for the team's moral either, especially with the stress of the practice match against Aoba Johsai hanging over the team.

After an hour of struggling, Daichi suggested a break, letting Suga trot over to his distraught kohai. Just like that morning, Suga slid down the wall to sit next to Kageyama as the latter wiped the sweat from his eyes.

"You seem worse now. Is it that friend you were telling me about this morning?" Suga asked, tilting his head.

Kageyama nodded, glancing towards the silver-haired setter. "Yeah. She confronted me today at lunch. But when I tried to talk, nothing came out. I don't know what to say after what I did to her."

Suga's eyes furrowed in concern, the worst possible scenarios invading his mind. "What do you mean?"

Kageyama fiddled his fingers together. "... (L/N)-san's always been sensitive. She was always in tune with others' emotions and... when we fought, I really really hurt her... I hit her, by complete accident-" Kageyama explained hurriedly, waving his hands in front of him. "I was turning quickly and I slapped her across the cheek. It was just enough that she began to avoid me and our friendship just kind of... fell apart after that."

Suga smiled at his kohai. "You know, you never really like to talk about your past experiences in junior high because you're scared of what happened but... you're so open when it comes to this (L/N)-san. Why is that?"

"Well she was my first friend, obviously," Kageyama said with a shrug. "So we were really close. Then Oi- I mean Haru-san came around in... I think it was in fifth grade."

"Haru-san? That sounds like someone's first name used with a formal honorific." Suga commented, leaning farther down the wall.

"That's cause she hates her surname and hates anyone using it. Even though she hates my guts after my fight with (L/N)-san, I still automatically say her first name." Kageyama explained, a shiver going down his spine at the thought of the girl's angry eyes on him. A quick vision of Haru's stare on him the day after the incident made his heart skip a beat, and not in a good way.

Suga let out a low sigh. "Well, I would definitely say sorry to her, first and foremost, and then depending on her reaction, you can go from there. It definitely seems like she wants to be friend's again, I just don't think she knows what you want. So tell her." Standing up, Suga brushed off his shorts when suddenly an idea came to him. "Oh! I'm guessing your friendship with her was ruined because of your... situation with volleyball in junior high, so why not invite her to the practice match against Aoba Jouhsai next week? Then she can see how much you've changed since then." Suga explained, a large smile spreading across his lips.

Kageyama hummed in thought.  _"That would actually be a good idea. Could she get on campus though? Oh yeah, probably. Haru-san has to be there, she can sneak (L/N)-san in."_ With a confident nod, Kageyama made his decision. Looking back up at Suga, he said,

 

 

"I'll do it."


	4. Apology Invitation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Aoba Johsai to Kageyama's request. The only question is, what does he want to show you so badly in a practice game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm big tired. Okay bye

The next day, Kageyama was the one to buy you a juice box and sit in the empty desk in front of yours, angrily drinking his milk. The boy fidgeted with his hands and his eyes kept darting all over the room, always coming back to you. Despite not seeing each other for a year, you knew that he wanted to say something but didn't know how to.

 _"Just like always."_ You reminisced, remembering how Kageyama always showed his thoughts through actions rather than through words and expressions. It was the complete opposite of you, who overtly showed your thoughts and emotions. Maybe that's why the two of you got along so well... and maybe that's what lead to your friendship's downfall.

Suddenly, Kageyama slid a piece of paper to you, a nervous blush making his ears red. "I... I'm not good with words and stuff but... you should come to the teams practice match against Aoba Johsai this Friday after school." He explained as you read over the paper, which was his messy scribbles detailing the time and place of the match. With a gentle smile, you slipped the piece of paper into the side pocket of your purse and told him you'd be there.

And so there you were, leaning against the railing of the upper bleacher with the other dozen girls watching the match. You had attempted to convince Haru to come with you so you wouldn't be alone and so nervous, but she was completely adamant on not going for two reasons, 1) not wanting to see "Kageyama's stupid face" and 2) not wanting to see "my brother's even stupider face".

You cringed at how much she hated her brother. Even though you knew she was half-kidding, the harsh comments she used to describe the older of the two were always a little too rough for you. You tried to get her to get along with him, but something told you that wasn't happening too soon. Sighing, you leaned your head in your hand, waiting for the Karasuno boys to get to the gymnasium. The sound of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor and volleyballs bouncing off of forearms made you itching to play.

That is until Kageyama showed up. Your eyes followed him with curiosity and pure intensity. You were hoping your intense stare would make him look your way, but he seemed too preoccupied with his orange-haired teammate.

You chuckled as you watched the two of them bicker, their arguments reminding you of Haru and Moriyama Keiko, a second year middle blocker who went to Date Tech.  The game soon began and your heart started to fill with anxiety.

Kageyama had never been good expressing his thoughts and emotions, so you knew him asking you to watch this match, a  _practice_ match, meant that he had something big to say but didn't know how to say it. So you watched him with careful eyes, never allowing your (e/c) hues to stray off of him.

Your eyes widened as you watched him  _apologize_ to the orange-haired teammate he was yelling at only a few moments ago for messing up a toss.

 _"He never used to do that._ _"_ Your eyes caught sight of Kindaichi and Kunimi, two of your old classmates, and you could tell that they were just as shocked.

Your eyes glanced over the court as if looking for an answer as to what was happening. But the only thing you could really think of was...

 

 

_"Kageyama's back to normal."_

A shaky smile spread across your lips as tears gathered in your eyes. Bringing your hands to your chest, you let out a labored breath as Kageyama's message was relayed to you. "He's sorry." You whispered to yourself, eyes never leaving Kageyama's form.

Even when Oikawa Tooru appeared last minute and the Karasuno boy's volleyball team barely won, even when Kageyama set up one of his amazing sets, even during time-outs, your eyes never left Kageyama; a glossy shine in your eyes.

Racing down the steps of the bleaches two at a time, you rushed to intercept Kageyama. Their bus had yet to leave, so he was still in the building, somewhere.

 _"I have to tell him.'"_  You thought as you rounded a corner.  _"I have to tell him my answer."_

Yelling out a sorry to Oikawa as you ran past, you ignored his demands for you to stop (after all it had been almost a year since he saw you), and continued to look for Kageyama. It had seemed luck was on your side as you stepped outside, the night air cooling your red cheeks and raw nose from crying. Frantically looking all around, your eyes finally landed on Kageyama, who was filling up his water bottle in a nearby fountain.

He had a worried look on his face, eyebrows furrowed and hand twitching every so often. He didn't even notice his bottle overflowing at first. Running up to the boy, you tackled his side in a tight hug, making him drop the just newly filled bottle and spilling its contents all over the ground.

Digging your face into his jacket, you tightened your hold on him. Looking up to the nearing six-foot boy, you gave him a tear-stained smile.

 

"I forgive you Kageyama-kun."

 


	5. Back to Normal... maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kageyama fall into a rhythm as the two of you catch up on just how much as changed, meanwhile, you're trying your best to keep Haru from killing Kageyama in cold blood.

You let out a low sigh as you drank your apple juice, your whole upper body laying on your desk, arms hanging off the edge. Kageyama glanced over towards you before going back to analyzing his test grade.

"It's only been like two months and I'm so tired of school." You whined, kicking your feet back and forth.

Kageyama hummed. "Well, inter-high prelims are starting next week so you can just come with Haru-san. You won't get tired of watching volleyball... right?" He said, looking towards you with a side eye. The two of you had been wary when talking about volleyball. After all, your relationship cracked because of it and with your injury still semi-healing... it was too much to take in in so little time. The only thing Kageyama knew about your volleyball career was that you played with a local team and not a school team... which wasn't entirely a lie... he just didn't know the local team was a contender for national games.

Sitting up quickly, you waved your hands in front of you and shook your head quickly. "Oh, no no no! I still love volleyball, and I was planning on supporting you guys anyways. It's just... Haru-chan probably won't want to come..." You said the last part quietly, raising your shoulders and rubbing the back of your head nervously.

"Why is that?" Kageyama asked eyes full of obliviousness and head tilted in curiosity. 

 _"Just like at Kitagawa."_ You thought to yourself before explaining. "Ah, well... cause she still hates your guts from junior high..."

Kageyama reeled back from your explanation. "What?! Seriously? I thought you told her that we made it up."

"Well, that's Haru-chan for you! She holds grudges against people for a long time. She still hates those girls who bullied me after we lost the inter-junior high nationals." You explained, laughing nervously.

Kageyama's expression softened. "Wait, you were bullied?"

You blinked at him, all emotion on your face disappearing. "Uh, yeah. That, our friendship breaking, and my knee injury are why I became a lot shyer and reclusive." Feeling the unwanted sadness hanging in the air, you reached forward and took hold of Kageyama's hand. "But now that I have a better team with nice teammates and our friendship is repaired, I'm doing a lot better! I'm almost back to myself! Although my knee still bothers me from time to time." You mentioned the last past bitterly, leaning back and rubbing your right knee. You winced as the soreness ran across your joints, said knee twitching slightly.

Despite your attempts to ease the tension, Kageyama continued to pout, his chin in his hand. Kicking his shin lightly, you gathered his attention. Smiling at him, you silently assured him that you were alright...

 

 

 

 

 

Until after school that day when Haru had to talk to one of her classmates about a project, who so happened to be on the _boy's volleyball team_. Holding onto Haru's hand, you looked up at her with begging eyes and a small pout.

"Just pretty please don't yell or attack Kageyama-kun." You pleaded.

Haru was quick to click her tongue and turn her head. "Yeah, yeah, as long as he doesn't look at me or talk to me, we'll be fine... or rather he'll be  _alive_."

You let out a sigh, dropping your friend's hands. "You know we really have to work on your anger management. It seems you picked up all the bad from Iwaizumi-senpai and none of the good."

"I have plenty of good qualities thank you very much!" Haru retorted, sliding open the gym doors with a loud bang. The team was quick to stop what they were doing and glanced towards the entrance.

Under the sudden pressure of 15 pairs of eyes on you and Haru, you squeeked out an apology, quickly hiding behind Haru as she walked up to the blond coach and raven-haired advisor.

"Sorry to interrupt practice. I'm in Yamaguchi Tadashi's class and we have a project together. I just wanted to go over some last-second details before we went home." Haru explained calmly, motioning towards you at the end. You gave the coach and advisor a shy smile and wave, to which the advisor returned gently while the coach simply nodded.

Turning around, she waved down the freckled boy, gathering even more attention. "Yamaguchi-san! I need you for a mome-"

"Haru-san?!" A sudden voice yelled out, followed by the low  _thunk_ of a volleyball hitting the floor. 

Glancing over, Haru's deep brown eyes landed on Kageyama, who seemed to have been wheeling out a new cart of volleyballs with the beautiful third-year manager. Under normal circumstances, you would have taken a moment to gawk at her, but the murderous energy coming off of Haru made you flinch.

"He talked to me." She growled through her teeth towards you. Quickly intervening, you stood in front of Haru, placing your hands on her shoulders.

You laughed nervously. "I-I know Haru-chan, but you gotta talk to Yamaguchi-kun about y-your project!"

Haru physically relaxed under your touch until,

"I thought you went to Aoba Jouhsai!" Kageyama exclaimed, walking forward cautiously. Looking back, you gave the boy a look of pure fear.

 _"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?"_ You thought to yourself.

Haru-tensed up again and before you knew it she was yelling at the boy. "Oh, as if I would attend the same high school as my oh so famous brother, along with his groupies, and where I thought YOU would go! But no! A month into school and (Y/N)-chan tells me you go here and oh god, I wanted to strangle you so badly that day, but I held back cause you're (Y/N)-chan's friend, but now that I'm looking at your face, it just makes me realize how much I hate you beyong reason, dear old  _Tobio-chan_!" She mocked, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

Pushing against Haru, you urged her to talk to Yamaguchi outside. Suddenly the girl turned on her heel, dragging the shaking freckled boy out of the gym and causing you to stumble forward before rebalancing yourself. 

Glancing around the now totally silent gym you smiled nervously, bouncing on the balls of your feet. "Um, I'm really sorry about her. I promise she isn't that mean... usually...." You explained to the group in front of you.

Shuffling up to Kageyama, you pulled him down and whispered, "I told you she hated you. Probably more than her brother at this point."

And as suddenly as the silence came, a loud bang of metal doors startled you.

Yamaguchi smiled nervously and waved at Haru as he reentered the gym, a soft smile on her lips. Turning to you and Kageyama, her smile immediately turned to a frown.

"(Y/N)-chan. Let's go, coach will be mad if we're too late to practice." Letting out a soft yelp, you ran after her, muttering out another apology to the volleyball team before closing the door slowly and quietly.

As the sound of the girls talking disappeared, the curiosity of the boy's increased.

"Kageyama, what the hell did you do to that girl to make her so mad?!" Tanaka exclaimed, slapping the back of the ravenette's head lightly.

Kageyama let out a quiet "ouch" before replying as he rubbed his sore head. "I did nothing! Well... maybe I did back in junior high." He explained, muttering the last part quietly, but the gym was dead silent otherwise, so everyone heard his words clear as day.

Tanaka and Nishinoya let out booming laughs as they teased Kageyama about his "tragic backstory", Hinata and Tsukishima joining in as the other members of the volleyball team watched with mixed emotions. Meanwhile, Suga watched Kageyama with a gentle look in his eyes. Despite not knowing the two girls, something told him the (h/c)-haired one was the girl who Kageyama was having trouble within the start of the year.

"Looks like they figured it out, huh?" Suga said to himself, crossing his arms and smiling to himself knowingly.

 

 

Quickly speed walking into class that day, you ran up to Kageyama, a small bento box in your hands. "Kageyama-kun!" You exclaimed, skidding to a stop in front of his desk. Looking up, he stopped drinking his boxed milk for a moment, blue hues gazing up at you. "As an apology for Haru-chan's... outbreak yesterday, me and my senpai made a bento for you. You can eat for breakfast or lunch, or not at all if you really don't want t-"

"No, it's fine. I'll eat it." Kageyama said suddenly, interrupting your rambling. Reaching up, he took the delicately wrapped box from your hands and placed it in his desk. "I'll eat it for lunch though. I already had a banana for breakfast."

You sweatdropped, feeling as though that wasn't enough for after morning practice, but then again, Kageyama always had a smaller appetite than you.

As quick as you entered, the bell rang, signaling the start of class and the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pure self- satisfaction with my oc (turned reader for this fic) whoops


End file.
